Is There a Doctor in the House?
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * General Albert Burkhalter - Leon Askin * Major Wolfgang Hochstetter - Howard Caine * Fräulein Hilda - Sigrid Valdis Guest Stars * Janine Robinet - Brenda Benet * Dr. Kronk - Anthony Eustrel Synopsis Klink gets sick just as Hogan needs him to complete one of his missions. Story Notes * This is the seventy-fifth episode produced in the series, but is the eightieth episode to be shown on television and is the eighteenth episode for the Third Season. * The title is derived from the comedy catchphrase, "Is there a doctor in the house?" often attributed to comedian Milton Berle (among others). * The Luftwaffe doctor character's name is a pun: "Krank" (spelled "Kronk" in the credits) is the German word for "sick" or "ill." * When Hogan brings flowers to a sick Klink, the card with the flowers says, "To the heavens we all shout, get well quick to our favorite Kraut. From the gang at Stalag 13." The poem was written by Carter. * Adolf Hitler's book, Mein Kampf is shown in the episode. Klink's copy is the 782 page, 1938 single volume edition, complete with dust jacket. * Sigrid Valdis appears in the outer office during the episode, but she is not mentioned in the show's closing credits. * The Colonel Feldkamp mentioned in this episode is not the same as SS Colonel Feldkamp, who was killed at the end of The Battle of Stalag 13. Both met similar ends, though. Luftwaffe Colonel Feldkamp was the former commander of Stalag 15. He had taken leave to go to a rest camp, and had recovered sufficiently to be sent to the Russian front - where, according to Hogan, he is, "really resting - in peace." * LeBeau's grandfather lived to be 108, but died after getting involved with a young woman. * The camp's medic, Sergeant Wilson, is in the hospital with a case of the flu. * Weingarten Beach is actually in Florida. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This appears to take place in early 1944. The fact that our heroes are having to evacuate an important underground agent out of Europe naturally implies that the Allied landings in Normandy have yet to take place. * This takes place after Klink's Old Flame, due to the mention of the barmaid with whom Klink is flirting. Quotes "These flowers-you tore them out of my garden didn't you?" -Klink "It's the thought that counts." -Hogan Bloopers * If Klink actually had the flu, penicillin would not have helped. Flu is caused by a virus, whereas penicillin is an antibiotic, killing only bacteria. External links * Is There a Doctor in the House? at TV.com * Is There a Doctor in the House? at the Internet Movie Database * Is There a Doctor in the House? episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Three